A friend from the past
by piperhalliwellfanforever
Summary: Paige has a secret that her sisters don’t know. But when an old friend shows up at the Halliwell manor secrets will be reveled.


**Summary: Paige has a secret that her sisters don't know. But when an old friend shows up at the Halliwell manor secrets will be reveled.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own charmed tho I wish I did because then I would be rich**

**Yes I know these ages are not right but it's the best I could do**

**Ages Piper 28**

**Phoebe 27**

**Paige 25**

**I hope you like my story this is the first story where I wrote more then one chapter before I posted it so if you like it ill post more and write more be kind please thanks A.M.D**

**Setting: the middle of the 5th season so piper and phoebe don't really know there sister that well but are comfortable around her**

**A friend from the past**

* * *

Piper sat alone at the kitchen having some coffee. She was always the first one up. She slowly got up and started to make herself some eggs. As she put them in the pan, she couldn't help but think about the last 5 years. Was it only 5 years ago that her and her sisters got their powers and became the infamous Charmed ones. Ever since then, Phoebe and Prue, well not Prue anymore, she thought sadly. It had only been a year since Prue, her eldest sister, was killed by a demon named Shax. It took her a long time to get over that, but she realized she couldn't change what happened. So she should be there for Paige, her half sister. Now Paige had only known them for a year but she felt as though she had known her, her whole life. Sure she had treated her badly at first, but who could blame me. I had just lost Prue and suddenly I had to be the big sister. It's okay now tho. I've made up for it and where there for each other. Phoebe and I know everything about my baby sister. She tells us everything. There's no secrets.

* * *

Phoebe walked down the steps. She had to hurry if she was going to make it to work on time. She walked in and saw Piper staring off into space over a now burning pan of eggs.

"umm Piper I think there done now" piper stayed like that. Phoebe walked over and put her hand on her sister's shoulder

"Piper?" she asked with concern. Piper finnaly came out of her stuper. She then noticed the eggs.

"Ow shit." she mumbled as she turned off the stove and sighed. Phoebe loocked over at her sister she could tell that something was up a small hint of sadness was in piper's eyes.

"Hey, you okay?" she asks Piper.

"umm yeah. Sorry I was just thinking."

"About what ?" phoebe asked walking over to a stool and beckond for Piper to come over and take the seat next to her. Piper sighes and went over and sat down

"oh, I was just thinking about the last 5 years , of everything we've been through , everything between the loss of Prue and when we first received our powers, to when we first met Paige." Phoebe looked up at her sister seeing a confused look of sadness and a small glint of happiness. Piper noticed her look and smiled but continued on. " I was just thinking on how far we've come. That we've only known Paige for only a year but now we're so close. Almost like how it was with Prue. Its weird how we all trust each other so well to tell each other everything, there's no secrets." Phoebe smiled at piper and put her hands on hers.

"Yeah, I know we're so close. It's weird that we've only known her for a year but we know everything about her." They sat in silence for a minute both just thinking. Phoebe got up slowly " I should get going to work, Ill see you later babe." She kissed her sister's head and walks out. Piper says later and decides to make more eggs. She should make some for Paige too since she would be up later anyways.

* * *

Paige had woke up early unable to sleep die to a nightmare she frequently has. At least I don't wake up screaming anymore. Thank god for sleeping pills she laughed to herself. God it's been what 6 years? You would figure the dreams would go away. God, why can't I convince myself its over? She sighed well I might ass well get dressed. It's not like ill be able to sleep now. She quickly got dressed and headed downstairs but stopped on the banister when she heard voices and her name. She could see piper and phoebe talking. Her curiosity got the best of her, so she listened.

Piper -"its weirs how we all trust each other so well to tell each other everything, there's no secrets."

Phoebe- "yeah, I know we're so close. It's weird that we've only known her for a year but we know everything about her."

Paige stood there a single tear had slid down her check. A part of her wanted to run down there and them the truth, to finally let her demons free. But she stayed there. I'm protecting them she rationalized. It can only hurt them is they knew. Its my burden to bear I can't hurt them just so I can clear my conscious. She saw Phoebe start to get up. So Paige snuck up and hid upstairs in the bathroom. She heard phoebe leave. Paige looked in the mirror and quickly wiped the tear away and fixed herself but the pain in her thoughts wouldn't leave her. She hated to lying to her sisters but she had to. This week was going to be hard for her. It always was. It was tomorrow that the worst moment in her life acured .

"What am I thinking it started long before then. That was just the day it got so far out of hand." She whispered. It was going to be really hard for her to act normally or that everything was okay around them but she had to.

"They can never know" she mumbled. She sighed deeply and walked down stairs to the family that loved her but would never know her.

* * *

**That's my first chapter please review but be kind please. If enough people review that like it ill update the second chapter then ill start writing the 4th chapter I'm not exactly positive where I'm taking this so ideas would be greatly appreciated thanks**

**A.M.D**


End file.
